


Wetting With Friends

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Roxy are hanging out and having a fun night drinking together, when the alcohol gets to be a bit too much for Roxy's bladder and she wets herself. Jane comforts her friend and helps clean up after her, but finds herself strangely intrigued. Later on in the evening, Jane wonders aloud what wetting herself would be like, and she and Roxy end up deciding to pee their panties in the tub together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetting With Friends

"Gosh darn it, Roxy!" Jane exclaimed with a sigh, putting her controller on the ground. The two of them had been hanging out at Roxy's place and drinking, and just now Roxy had soundly beaten Jane at Mario Kart. Jane would have blamed the alcohol, but she was sure that Roxy had drank a lot more than she did. "Shall we try a rematch?" 

Jane looked over at Roxy, who was sitting crosslegged on the floor next to her. She was surprised to see that Roxy had a pained look on her face, and was reaching down to hold her crotch. With a whimper, she said, "Jaaaaney! I really need to pee!"

"Well then, go to the bathroom first! And then we can race again," Jane replied dismissively. Why would Roxy have even bothered to complain about it? The bathroom was barely fifteen feet away.

"No, I mean... I _really_ gotta pee! I was holding while we were playing. And I dunno if..." Roxy said, trailing off. She shifted a bit to try to stand up, but as she moved a small wet patch appeared on the bottom of her skirt, and a trickle of liquid dripped down to the carpet. Roxy groaned unhappily and jammed her hands between her legs, plopping her butt back onto the ground. She turned to Jane with tears starting to run down her face, and pleaded, "Jaaaaane! Help meee! I don't think I can get up, without..." 

"Oh dear!" Jane sprang up and looked around frantically trying to think of what she could do for Roxy. If Roxy couldn't hold it in to get to the toilet, then she would probably need something to catch her urine and at least make less of a mess. With that thought, Jane ran over to the closet and grabbed a pile of large towels that looked fairly absorbent. 

"Janey! I haven't even pissed myself yet! At least, not very much," Roxy protested as she saw Jane return with the towels. "I don't need you to just wait for me to wet myself and then clean up!"

"Well, I was thinking these could catch your pee if you can't make it to the bathroom, so there was less of a mess to clean up in the first place!" Jane replied, sounding a bit exasperated. "Unless you have a better idea?"

Roxy whimpered and scowled at the idea, but then sighed and said, "I guess not. God this is so embarrassing!" She took a deep breath, and then shifted to a kneeling position. She then started to stand up, but soon gave a sad cry of, "Oh noooo!" A moment later, a stream of urine started to trickle off of the edge of her skirt. 

Jane quickly shoved the pile of towels directly under Roxy's bottom, and the pee dribbled down onto the top one and soaked in. "It's okay, Roxy. Just let it out, and it'll all be fine," Jane said, patting her friend on the back. Roxy grumbled, but then reached out to pull her skirt up as high as she could, and a stronger stream flowed out through her panties. 

Jane watched as Roxy's pee streamed out and soaked into the towel pile, creating an expanding off-yellow spot on the top one. She felt bad for Roxy being stuck in this situation, but something about what she was watching fascinated Jane. Jane wondered what it would be like to wet herself. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but it seemed like it would be warm and actually somewhat pleasant. She also wondered how much Roxy actually had to pee, and how waterlogged the towel pile would end up. 

To Jane's disappointment, she didn't get a good answer to the last question. A moment later, Roxy grunted and her stream slowed to a trickle and then stopped completely, and then she jumped up and shuffled to the bathroom with her hands pressing against her crotch. She slammed the door closed, then presumably went to finish relieving herself in a more appropriate location.

The towel pile had been thrown aside in Roxy's hasty exit, and Jane grabbed it after the bathroom door clicked closed. Out of curiosity, she poked tentatively at the wet patch on the top towel - it was pretty warm, and quite thoroughly soaked. On the other hand, the bottom towel on the pile appeared to be perfectly dry. Jane pulled it out and used it to blot at the pee spots on the carpet, and then went off to get some soapy water to clean them properly. 

\--------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Jane and Roxy were curled up together on the couch, each wearing a tank top and panties. They had been watching some silly television shows and continuing to drink. Roxy had taken a long shower right after her accident earlier, but when she emerged from the bathroom she had recovered from her embarrassment. She and Jane had thrown all of the wet clothes and towels into the wash, but otherwise hadn't mentioned the incident again, and gone on to happier things.

"Hey Janey! Do you want to keep watching this, or should play some awesome games instead?" Roxy asked excitedly during one of the commercial breaks. 

"Oh, shucks, I don't think I'm up for any more games tonight! Besides, you'd surely beat me at them, especially now," Jane replied. She was pretty drunk at this point, and certainly wasn't up for anything that required hand-eye coordination. "I'd rather just watch stuff here for a bit, then maybe go to sleep. We can try more games in the morning." 

"Sure! Aaanything for my best friend here!" Roxy replied, giving Jane an exaggerated wink and then reaching around to give her a tight hug.

"Oof!" Jane responded. "Well, thank you Roxy. But I have to request that you refrain from such hugging right now. I kind of have to pee."

"Ohh, okay," Roxy said. She pulled her arms away and leaned her head onto Jane's shoulder instead. "Yeah I hafta pee too actually. We should prolly both go soon, and avoid a repeat of earlier."

"Yes, that's a reasonable idea. Though, I do wonder what it's like to wet yourself... It seems like it would be nice and warm, at least," Jane responded, drunkenly spilling her strange thoughts. She'd been thinking about that off and on since Roxy's accident earlier, and now that she really had to piss she couldn't get the idea off of her mind. But even in her inebriated state, she was instantly horrified at herself for letting that slip.

"Janeeeey! Don't piss on my couch please!" Roxy said with a gasp and a whisper. "And I can tell you that peeing yourself is really embarrassing and not so much fun! Though it was a bit warm, I guess." 

"Hoo hoo hoo! Well, of course I wouldn't do it on the couch, Roxy!" Jane laughed. "And it probably wouldn't be as embarrassing if you were doing it intentionally because you were curious." 

"Well, I _guess_ not," Roxy replied with a giggle. "And I could use a more fun memory of pissing myself tonight. Where do you think we should do it?" 

Jane blushed deeply. Was Roxy seriously proposing they do that? She was a bit embarrassed at the thought, but also somewhat intrigued. And the alcohol's influence on both her brain and her bladder encouraged her to try. "Uhhh, maybe the tub?" 

"Okay!" Roxy said while jumping up. Jane followed her, and soon enough they'd wandered to the bathroom. Jane stepped into the tub and squatted down. She looked down at the fabric of her panties pressed against her crotch, and had a sudden pang of horror at the thought of actually peeing. What had she gotten herself into? 

"Gosh, Roxy, I don't know. This seems a bit weird," Jane said tentatively. Part of her urged her to start to piss, but another part demanded that she go to the toilet like a normal person.

Roxy rolled her eyes and groaned, and then sat down on the edge of the tub so her butt hung over the inside. "Geez Janey, don't back out on me now! I guess if you _really_ want to give up, you can pull your underwear to the side and just piss in the tub like that. But I'm gonna wet myself here because you suggested it!" 

And with that, Roxy sighed happily, and a glistening damp spot appeared on the bottom of her panties. A stream of urine then flowed out from it and splattered onto the bottom of the tub below her. It pooled a bit, making a yellow puddle on the bright white surface of the tub, and then started to run towards the drain. 

Seeing Roxy start to pee made Jane acutely aware of the pressure in her own bladder. A moment later, she found herself letting go. A wet spot spread out across the bottom and front of her panties, bringing a pleasant warmth with it. Then her own stream trickled down from the bottommost point of her underwear onto the surface of the tub, a few inches below where she was squatting. Jane squeezed as hard as she could, and her trickle became a torrent. Some went straight through her underwear and streamed out, and the rest flowed down the fabric to pool and then drop from the bottom. 

"Yeaah Janey!" Roxy winked at her and gave a thumbs-up. Jane giggled a bit in response. She glanced back and forth between Roxy's stream cascading down from her perch on the side of the tub, and the two streams pouring out of her own underwear. Their pee ran together as it flowed towards the end of the tub and down the drain. Jane was intrigued by the sights and the sensations. The warmth felt quite nice, really. And so did the experience of taking a much-needed piss somewhere a bit different from the toilet. 

The two of them watched each other pee in silence, with Roxy staring intently at Jane and Jane glancing back and forth. Finally Jane's bladder emptied, and soon afterwards Roxy's stream died down as well. They stayed in place a moment longer as a little more urine dripped off of their underwear, then they stood up and Jane climbed out of the tub.

Roxy immediately reached over to the faucet to turn on the shower and let the water wash away the small yellow-tinted puddles remaining on the floor of the tub. She then turned to Jane with a wide smile and embraced her tightly. "Jaaaane! That was kinda fun! Though I think we need to get cleaned up again."

"Golly, I suppose we do," Jane replied, returning the hug. She felt her wet panties clinging to her crotch, slowly cooling from the original heat of her piss to a lukewarm temperature. She wanted to leave them there a bit longer, actually, and savor what she'd just done. Jane smiled to herself and thought about peeing her underwear in the future. And maybe she could get Roxy to join her again?


End file.
